


Lip Service

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley has a hold over Draco Malfoy... just with the power of her pretty little lips. Written for a prompt of Red Lips Warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading. Enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lip Service

**Lip Service… by HPFangirl71**

Draco Malfoy looked down at a pair of beautiful lips…

A pair of lips that were now painted bright red and leaving stains upon his cock as they took it deep into their recesses. Those lips felt soft against his flesh as they licked and sucked their way up and down his hard shaft. He heard a muffled moan escape from between those sweet lips and it wrenched a groan from his own.

He felt the fire building in his groin as the lips worked their magic upon his member. He wanted to last longer, but those lips were now forming a tight barrier around the tip of his cock and sucking hard, causing him to linger at the edge. He could feel his breath coming in heavy pants as his hand clenched at the mass of red curls that adorned the pretty red lips. His mind was a hazy mess as he felt himself release down the throat attached to those lips. He could feel his cum spurting out and being swallowed with the same enthusiasm that those lips had plied upon his erection.

The gorgeous red lips pulled off his cock with a loud wet pop and Draco found himself pulling the warm body attached to those lips up into his arms. There was a mischievous glint within the amber eyes of the little vixen, who’d just been kneeling between his thighs. He gave her his sexiest smirk in return as he allowed her to wrap her body around his frame. She settled perfectly into the mold of his well-toned body, a body that didn’t seem to belong to a man his age. Her body was voluptuous far beyond her mere eighteen years and it was what made him sometimes forget just whose daughter she was…

His hands cupped a pair of firm breasts… pulling her closer as his mouth reached up to claim those tantalizing red lips. He could taste his own bitter essence upon her tongue as it snaked its way around his own. She was so beautiful and delightfully sinful, that it made him want her despite their vast age differences or social standings. She was his one weakness… the one thing that made Draco Malfoy’s cold blood boil with aching need and longing. He loved not only her remarkable body and sexual talent but also her biting wit and sharp mind. She was a sensual angel of darkness who bent men to her will and Draco Malfoy was no exception, even if he hated her father and mother, even if her blood was tainted by muggle filth. Yes, it seemed that Rose Weasley could bend even the great Draco Malfoy to her will... with just a whisper of her pretty red lips…


End file.
